Fall to Pieces
by czee
Summary: I hate him. I hate the power he has over me. I hate everything about him. But I know I need him. That I’d crumble without him. That I’d fall to pieces once he stops. That I still love him. So, so much. Onesided XiaoJin. R&R please. Chapter 2 up!
1. Xiaoyu

* * *

_Fall to Pieces_

_By: czee_

* * *

They used to tell me that everyday, you learn something new. 

I never bought it.

It's been 8 years since that day. It's been 8 long years since Jin left me. 8 years of crying. 8 years of pain. 8 long years. 8 years and I didn't learn anything. 8 years and here I am, still hurting, still broken.

I still hate him. I still love him.

You'd think that I'd have moved on. Because that's what people expected me to do. Because that's what humans are expected to do. To stumble and stand back up. But I guess when I stumbled I just kept tumbling down. Because I never got up. Because I'm a stupid girl.

He left me. Used me. But I still clung to him. Holding on tightly on whatever hope I get. Only to be left crushed when he shoves the truth in my face. Again and again.

But I'm a stupid girl. A doormat. So I went with this cycle for years. Years of going up through false hope and down when he crushes it. Years and years, over and over again. Years and years of being used. Years and years of being fed false hope.

And he. He just lived his life. The old him seems just like a memory. No longer was he loving or caring. He became so oblivious to everything I feel. Continuously popping up in my life, ruining whatever I've managed to fix. Making me fall apart all over again.

I wonder if he knows how much pain he inflicts on me? If he knows it kills me seeing that loving look in his eyes directed on a sexy girl, when it used to be directed at me. If he knows that when I see him with another girl, I die for a second. Only to live again the next and relive the horror reality has brought me all over again.

I hate him. I hate the power he has over me. I hate everything about him. But I know I need him. That I'd crumble without him. That I'd fall to pieces once he stops. That I still love him. So, so much.

A person can only take so much. A person can only hurt so much. A person can only cry so much. I can only live like this for so long before I admit defeat. Because I'm only human. And humans can only take so much shit before they crack. Because you just get sick and tired of it all.

I've been hurt by him so many times. I've cried so many tears for him. And I guess it's all just too much for me.

I accepted defeat. I cracked.

My life. Our lives. It really is the only thing that's truly ours. And if taking it would mean never to feel pain again. If taking it would make all my pain disappear.

Then by all means, it's yours.

Which is why I am here on the rooftop of the building Jin and my best friend Miharu are having the reception of their wedding on.

That's why I'm here to jump.

_Tsuzukeru…_

* * *

_**Authors Notes**: ________Just to clear it up, 8 years ago Jin broke up with Xiaoyu. I think I've been neglecting the Tekken community lately. So sorry! Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update it as soon as I can._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tekken._

_**Shameless Plug**: Please check out my other fanfictions. They wont disappoint you. :)_

_And please leave a review! I would really appreciate comments and suggestions. They keep me going, really. And it would only take a bit of your time. Please?_

_-czee-_


	2. Jin

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Fall to Pieces_

_Chapter 2: Jin_

_By: czee_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I looked around the room happy about what I was seeing.

Everyone looked happy. Smiles were seen all around the place and I couldn't help but feel happy myself. And really, why shouldn't I be? I just married the most wonderful woman on Earth.

Miharu is everything I could wish for. She is loving, kind and caring. She thinks things through before doing anything. She's smart and has a bright future ahead of her. And she is beyond beautiful, the smoothest skin, the silkiest hair, and most importantly, the most breathtaking smile.

Yes. I am a very blessed man.

I was staring at my wife when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

Blonde unruly hair.

Steve.

"Hey man, congratulations! You better treat Miharu well or it's my fists you'll have to answer to!" I laughed as Steve started slamming his right fist on his left palm. Miharu had warned me about Steve's brother-like tendencies. I didn't notice it much back then but now I can see what she meant. I smiled at Steve and said,

"Don't worry Steve. I'll take good care of her." He gave me one more nod before leaving me to my thoughts once more.

So this is how it is to be happy and content. I smiled and took another good look at everyone at the room.

That's when my smile disappeared.

Xiaoyu is missing.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I let out a breath of relief when I finally found her. I asked everyone if they saw where she went but nobody knew. I had to look all over the place before I found her here.

Standing in the rain in the rooftop.

I should have known. Xiaoyu was always fond of the rain. But it still didn't make any sense. Why was she standing here under the rain while everyone is downstairs celebrating?

"Xiaoyu, what are you doing here? You're soaked."

She took my breath away. She faced me and took my breath away. Her dark hair had framed her face perfectly. Her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes…. Her eyes always had a certain depth to them. I could always get lost in them. But now they looked… empty.

But she was still so beautiful.

"Jin…" was all she said. I grabbed an umbrella and made my way towards her.

"What are you doing here Xiaoyu?" I asked again, "You're all wet now. You might get sick." I grabbed her wrists to pull her back indoors but, to my surprise, she pulled away.

"Xiaoyu… what-" I was cut-off as she placed a finger to my lips.

"It's fine Jin. It doesn't matter really. I just wanted to think for a bit you know? Besides, I love the rain. It always soothes me."

"Yeah but you could have at least taken an umbrella." I frowned at her. Times like this I really couldn't get her. She seemed lost in her own world. She's always had moments like this. Even when we were together…

Then it clicked.

"Xiaoyu… I'm so-" Another finger to my lips.

"You're sorry. I know. You always said that. All the time Jin. Don't you ever get tired?" She let out a sigh. I didn't know what she meant by that. I was about to ask when she placed a finger on my lips again.

"Just hear me out first please? Could you just listen this once? Jin…" I locked my eyes on her. Her eyes weren't empty as I thought they were. No. I was wrong. They were sad and filled with pain. Pain so immense I couldn't even take staring at them. I tore my eyes away from her and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and looked at the view of the city. She didn't say anything after that. We just stood there, side by side, with only the sound of rain surrounding us. I was about to ask her what was bothering her when she began to speak again.

"The rain helps me clear my thoughts because it soothes me. That why I'm here. I didn't take an umbrella because I didn't think there was a need for one. My head has been swimming with thoughts and memories, I felt like drowning so I came up here to clear my mind and to get some air. I hope that answers your question." I nodded but for some reason I had a feeling she had more to say.

"Jin. I'm glad you found happiness. It's not everyday that we do. And don't say you're sorry. You shouldn't be. It's not like you did anything wrong." But I did. I broke her heart. Years ago when I told her I found someone else. When I told her I've been seeing her best friend behind her back.

"And if you're thinking you're sorry for what you did before, then you don't have to say it. I know you are. You've told me enough times." She looked at me again and smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes.

"I guess I'm just tired of it. Tired of hearing it. Tired of all this. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I wish sorry made everything better. But it didn't. It didn't ease the pain. Not then and not now. And… I'm tired. I'm really tired Jin."

"Hwoarang was telling me that things happen for a reason. That maybe the only reason you and I got together back then was for you and Miharu to get a chance to meet. Because maybe you and Miharu are truly destined to be together. And I was the bridge to that. But that's just cruel isn't it?" Tears had no formed in her eyes. But I didn't move. Not even an inch. I couldn't move. I didn't know what I could do to ease her pain. I just stood there and absorbed everything she was saying.

"It's just so cruel. Fate is so cruel. Am I just a tool? Because despite being used simply as a bridge, what I felt then… what I still feel now. It's all real. I did love you. I do love you. And is fate really so cruel that they're sacrifice everything I feel, they're sacrifice me for you and Miharu?" She let out a sob and I made a move to comfort her. She raised her hand to stop me before I could even more. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her. But she made sure I stayed where I was.

"I'm human too. What did fate expect me to do after they've used me? Move on? It's such a simple word. But it's too difficult. It's not so easy to move on Jin… because I gave you everything. I gave you so much and barely asked for anything in return… I…I'm tired of living like this Jin." She let out a sigh and took a step towards the edge of the building. That's when it dawned to me.

She's here to jump.

"Xiaoyu! Don't even think about-" She cut me off again.

"Jin. I've served my purpose in this world. You and Miharu are happily married now. You're together now. I have done what I had to. There is no need for me anymore." I shook my head and grabbed her wrists. She looked surprised at my aggression and struggled to break free. But I didn't care. I wouldn't let her jump. No way.

"Xiaoyu… this is insane. That's not your purpose for living. You have lots of things to live for… you have a bright future ahead of you. Stop this please. Come with me inside. Come on…" I looked at her, my eyes pleading her to reconsider.

"Stop trying to fool me Jin. You don't get it. You don't know how I _feel_!"

"Xiaoyu, I'm sorry for the heartache I caused but it's only once. Get over this and you'll be a much stronger person. You'll have more obstacles in front of you but you have to get past it. You have to live past it. It's not worth taking your life for…" I pulled her closer to me, my hand never letting for of her wrists.

"Jin… can't you see? All I'm going to live for is this sorry excuse of a life. My spirit is broken. I can't live like this."

"Xiaoyu please…" tears were now streaming down both our eyes. Both of us were soaked to our fingertips. She nodded at me and I sighed in relief, loosened my hold on her and turned to lead her back inside the building.

I should have known that was a big mistake.

I should have known better than to loosen my hold on her. I should have known better than to take my eyes off her.

It all happened too fast. Xiaoyu quickly retrieved her hands from me and pushed me away. All I could do was watch as she faced me one last time, a smile on her face, and jumped.

"I hope you're happy."

Those were the last words I heard from Ling Xiaoyu.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Took me a while to post this up, do forgive me. School just started for me again so I don't know when I will get the chance to post the next chapter, but it will be the last one. And just to clarify, this isn't a one shot. A lot of people thought it is, it's not. It's a one-sided XiaoJin fic but it's not a one shot. Hehehe._

_Many thanks to those who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Hahahaha.  
_

_Please tell me what you think and review. It doesn't take too long to do.  
_


End file.
